Leafy/Gallery
Assets Leafy Icon.png Metal Leafy Body.png Old_Leafy_Bodu.png Poses OLDleafy.png Leafy 2CROP.png Leafy-Derp.png Leafy 11.png Leafy 13.png Leafy 5 Revised.png Leafy 7 Revised.png Leafy 9.png Leafy 14.png Leafy 4.png Puppet Leafy (transparent).png|Leafy as a puppet (BFDI 16) Leafy pic 99.png Leafy.png Leafy 5 Stand.png Leafy 12CROP.png Leafy 17.png Leafy 16.png Leafy 14 2.png Leafy(episode16).PNG Leafysuprised.png Leafy fast running.png Leafy 6.png lefy zp0001.png lefy zp0002.png lefy zp0003.png lefy zp0004.png Leafy What.png Leafy Looking Back.png Metallicleafy.png|Metal Leafy (throughout BFDIA) metallyleafys.png Leafy 1ish.png LeafyVoting.png Leafyyy.png Leafy intro (BFB).png Leafy intro 2.png Leafyy.png Leafy in BFB 1.png LeafyEp2(naming BEEP).png Leafy bfb.png livy.png Leafyleafy.png Leafy I guess.png Lee Fee.png Leafy_chart.png BFB-vectors-059.png dedlef.png Leafy voting icon transparent.png Leafy worried.png leafyyouthere.png D95ADD48-F363-4313-B28F-56FC6BC153CC.png Leafy_scaredlolCROP.png Leafy transparent.png Leafy eliminated.png Leafy in BFB 11 .png leaver.png Leafy rejoined.png Leafy in BFB 11.png leefyys.png Leafy yay.png Leafy nervous .png Leafy playing invisible tic tac toe.png Leafy_hay.png Weefy.png Leafy crying.png Leafy crying 2.png 42A2C71B-A933-40E9-B40E-755D5ABE8D58.png BFB-vectors-010.png Leafy leafy leafy leafy.png LEFFFY.png LOIFY.png BFB-vectors-032.png lifym.png lofy.png worriedleafy.png leefy tired.png leafy happy.png leafy slapped bfb.png leafy chillin in hand.png Scenes images_347.jpg Screen_Shot_2013-09-19_at_6.42.56_PM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-19_at_6.53.18_PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.02.26 PM.png Snowball icon.PNG Images 079.jpg Leaf and fire.PNG Leaf and fire.PNG Firey saves Leafy using Snowballs Handglider .jpg BFDIA Yeah, Who, I Wanna Know New Cover.jpg Run.PNG JC0L85e.gif Tipjar.png HA! NO DOWNLOAD!.PNG|"Pencil! Don't tell me you just killed Firey!" Leaf.PNG Leaf and tb.PNG bubble and leaf.PNG 2D6A73D4-ADA8-4956-9F6F-4E20AA58D612.jpeg Voteleafy22.PNG icy,leafy and needle.PNG|"Let's all go TOGETHER!" leafy.PNG image.clapleafy.jpg|"Yaaay! Woohoo!" Image.metal6.jpg Image.metal5.jpg image.ICY!.jpg lrc.PNG Gelatin kills Leafy.png images_056.jpg images_099.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.24.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.21.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.07.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.24.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.22.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.22.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.15.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.08.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.23.40 PM.png Star.jpg Cake.jpg Pie explodesin.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.36.51 PM.png Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.24.06.png Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.25.08.png|"And... catch this frisbee!" Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.25.10.png|"NOOOOOOO!!!" Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.27.20.png Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|Leafy in BFDI's third anniversary. Leaf.png|Leafy (known as "Leaf") in the game "Tidepool" Tb in the g´s.png Capture117.PNG Capture115.PNG Capture112.PNG Capture105.PNG Capture104.PNG Capture99.PNG Capture95.PNG Capture93.PNG Capture152.PNG Capture151.PNG Capture146.PNG Leafy on wanted sign.png Ithinkitmeans.jpg suddenlyfootball.JPG its-a-football-o.gif Which rhymes the Rice Cake!.png MetalLeafyIsHere.PNG MetalLeafyIsHere.PNG Knipsel.jpg bfdi-scene-5-o.gif Leafy Holding Her Knife Behind a Bush.jpg Leafy about to stab Coiny and Fries.png MetalLeafyIDFB.PNG Screen_Shot_2013-09-19_at_6.55.18_PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.57.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.57.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.58.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.59.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.00.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.01.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.02.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.03.25 PM.png PinSavingLeafy.png Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 5.57.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.00.43 PM.png|"NEEDLE!" Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.14.44 PM.png Squashygrapepuzzle.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.22.56 PM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-15_at_6.23.40_PM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-15_at_6.24.48_PM.png 7ad3f225eab54894df7068f88133b93a.jpg|"We choose Golf Ball!" Capture168.PNG Capture169.PNG IMG_1285.PNG Climbingwall.jpg Screenshot_2014-08-30-19-26-14.png Capture146.PNG Netlosers.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-22_at_3.36.51_PM.png Hqdefault-05.jpg Final17talk.png Cyanide.png Strawberrycakecookin.png Crazy Leafy.png|"Well, I guess it ALL WORKS OUT!" 485841_120300834767938_1110288776_n.jpg LeafyHoldingAYoyleberry.png Capture151.PNG Capture152.PNG Capture276.PNG Capture288.PNG Working_Out.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-28_at_11.15.42_AM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-28_at_11.16.21_AM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-28_at_11.35.02_AM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-28_at_11.42.37_AM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-28_at_11.43.19_AM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-28_at_11.45.37_AM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-28_at_11.52.28_AM.png Capture154.PNG Capture238.PNG Capture240.PNG Leafywithmap.jpg|"Blue skidoo, we can too!" Needy slap Leafy.PNG Tic tac toe.PNG LW.PNG Spongy4leafy.png Rocky4leafy.png HA! NO DOWNLOAD!.PNG Leaf and tb.PNG Leafy.PNG Squashy Grapes on their skiis.PNG Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.36.51 PM.png yoyle metal.png Choose tb.png Thats the worst4.png Well....jpg Quiet down.png Flshback.png Leafy throw.png Capture49.PNG Capture116.PNG Capture94.PNG Capture128.PNG Capture127.PNG 640px-BFDI25.jpg Capture119.PNG There'sacatch.jpg Screen Shot 2018-03-22 at 6.37.42 PM.png Bubble and Leafy.PNG Capture266.PNG Capture259.PNG Rocky, Bubble, Leafy and Firey (From Episode 20 at Cake at Stake).JPG Hurtful.PNG Pin and Bubble vs Leafy.jpeg Leafy captured.jpeg Round 1 Leafy and Bubble.jpg Leafyicyandblocky.PNG Bandicam 2017-04-20 20-42-06-215.jpg Like a pro.png Firey Eraser Leafy Ice Cube BFDI 15.jpg Crisp.png Pencil and Leafy.png NewLeafy.PNG Screen Shot 2017-09-23 at 1.20.27 PM.png Free characters not in the LOL.jpg Leafy and Bubble Scream.jpg Leafy and Ice Cube BFDI 2.jpg Firey and Leafy Falling.jpg TheLeafyDetectorIsADeadlyLaser.png|“BLHBLHBLHBLHBLHBLHBLH” Leafy_and_Woody.png Well I love you.png LeafyWereAllCool.png Leafys long legs.png LeafyLovesIcyFriesBraceletyFanny.png Screenshot_2017-12-01_at_5.00.30_PM.png|"Oh I see how it is, maybe I don't wanna be friends then." Leafy the hapy.png Screenshot_2017-12-01_at_5.04.12_PM.png|"Buh! Why doesn't Gaty like me?" Screen Shot 2019-01-10 at 8.35.07 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-10 at 8.29.16 AM.png LeafyHugsRoboty.png LeafyAssistsPeople.png Screen Shot 2019-01-10 at 8.30.36 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-10 at 8.33.18 AM.png Ehehee.png Chrome 2017-11-05 09-44-16.png CloudyTeamName.png Beep.PNG Bulleh!.png Hewwo leaft owo.PNG|"Well, your true calling is to bring jawbreakers to our team." Screenshot_2018-08-10_at_2.39.48_PM.png Cloudy being puffed up by a Jawbreaker.jpg Screenshot_2019-07-09_at_11.58.05_PM.png Screenshot_2019-04-06_at_1.32.55_AM.png Screenshot_2019-07-09_at_11.58.17_PM.png Screenshot_2019-07-09_at_11.58.28_PM.png Screenshot_2019-07-09_at_11.58.29_PM.png Screenshot_2017-11-27_at_3.09.11_PM.png Screenshot_2017-11-27_at_3.10.25_PM.png Screenshot (13).png Leafy say.png Ohnoe.jpg Leafy TeamIcon.png|Leafy's voting icon Ilikethisleafypose.png Bandicam_2018-03-29_13-35-22-033.jpg doodadoo dodo odsodos.png i cant type.png i trust her.png leafy speech.png shocked leafy 2.png Leafy in Bottom 2 with David.jpg LEAFYISDEADANDWEKILLEDHER.png Its not that bad.png Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-11-13-036.jpg hfdjfhsdjsd.png FREE TIME!!!!.png LOOK AT HER LEGS.png bandicam 2018-04-28 13-21-26-591.png Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-11-59-011.jpg HEY REMEMBER SWEET TOOTH.png shesh.png her clique.....png Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-12-21-163.jpg allianshe.png The hurting the healing the loving.png so,.png really quiet yeah.png oh she KNOWS.png|"Wonderful!" Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-13-12-949.jpg|"Look, I'm sorry about slipping up before..." dont you know what i think of the cats meOOoOOoW.png|"...I promise I'll be more trusting of my teammates next time." leafy! let me copy please.png oh question mark.png hi wall. nice to see you again.png leafys favourite number is wholesome from what i can read!!!.png|"I'm back in?" why,.png owowowowo.png leafy thats a lot of fluffin votes.png|"I could cry tears of joy!" SHE RUINED HER LOVE LETTER!!!!.png shes gonna munch shes gonna crunch.png oh shti the sequel.png Oh my god i just remembered the four cake i made.... it was terrifying.png pencil screaming. but music.png Four,.png YSE DEAR VIEWERS CAME UP.png Ughghhg i love pokeys style.png Jhdfjkjks ive ran out of things to say. pokey Good.png WINKY!!!!! and then SMIIIIILE.png Pin!.png Alliance,.png Remember.png AND YOU TWO!!!.png Im so.png GOOD SCREENSHOT.png Non è come sembra.png Hey guys look at leafys hand.png h leafy.png u leafy.png weafy the sequel.png YAAAAY.png Lets all admire needle.png angery leafy.jpg|Leafy in the thumbnail of a stream stream by Satomi. Ugh i just thought of how much bfb as a whole will take to make and now im so happy.png i wuv weafy.png bwep.png i just remembered 1 2 oatmeal.png wait so did eggy beat her.png OBJECTION.png|"Eggy you're the fake!" YIKES.png h...........png look at leafy......png Why is she feeling guilty.....png this title is outdated so im changing it weeoo.png|"I didn't know!" Ordonez.png|Leafy in BAGUETTE 1B Screenshot_20190707-163823.jpg Leafy_can_fly.jpg|"Come on Eggy" Leafyinbfb13.png|"Let's go!" BFB_Voting_Leafy.png BFB14LEAFYOA.jpg|Leafy's Only appearance in BFB 14 Leafy falling.png Firey saving Leafy.png|*SNATCH* Fireafy BFB15.png Leafy posing.png Angry Leafy.png Nervious Firey.png Angry Firey.png Triggered Leafy.png Sitting Leafy.png Fireafy lol.png BFB15136.PNG BFB15137.PNG Sad Leafy.png Happy Leafy.png bandicam 2019-12-18 21-28-21-993.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-28-32-212.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-28-36-355.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-28-50-091.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-29-09-841.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-29-45-610.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-30-05-370.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-30-27-904.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-30-48-751.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-31-00-464.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-31-08-727.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-31-16-976.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-31-24-328.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-31-30-080.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-31-50-201.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-31-54-340.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-32-02-376.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-32-18-280.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-32-35-633.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-32-48-112.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-33-11-348.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-33-17-765.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-33-37-565.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-33-58-445.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-37-26-342.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-37-32-269.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-37-51-876.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-38-13-285.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-38-22-993.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-38-36-669.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-38-39-765.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-39-00-096.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-39-25-179.jpg bandicam 2019-12-18 21-39-28-184.jpg Merchandise BFDI_Official_Character_Guide_front_cover.jpg|Front cover of Battle for Dream Island: Official Character Guide 5ebab2cfb7e97f45c370fddea9468b4d.png|Promotional image from the Lucky September flyer, pg. 7 (PDF) BFDI Official Character Guide promotional image 2.PNG|A second promotional image from the Kids Picks September flyer, pg. 1 (PDF) BFDI Official Character Guide Scholastic listing.PNG|Scholastic Book Clubs listing LeafyVoting.png|Leafy's pose from the cover Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries